The Army and Navy have a need for less sensitive large caliber electric primers that will pass HERO (Hazards of Electromagnetic Radiation to Ordnance) requirements per MIL-STD 464B and ESD (electro static discharge) requirements per MIL-STD 331C, subtest F1, and also pass insensitive munition (IM) requirements. The primers are required to ignite large propellant beds across various temperatures with minimum differential pressure between the breach and the chamber. In both training and battle situations, munitions are continuously subjected to ESD discharge and stray RE (radio frequency) electrical signals. This Invention is designed to provide the user with a safer, more robust munition that is less prone to these hazards. An example of a use environment is for a M829A3 large caliber munition, or for an M831A1 training munition, but this invention can also be applied to a host of other large and medium caliber munitions.